


Supernatural Beach Party, Lilith

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Payback, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, backfire, beach party, mentioned dean winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Lilith is surprised.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 3





	Supernatural Beach Party, Lilith

When Dean Winchester had told her he wanted to play a game, this was not what Lilith had thought he meant. She tried to squirm, but even that was difficult, he'd packed the sand in too tightly. 

She was feeling rather foolish. She had helped him dig the hole after all, but she had assumed they were burying someone else. He'd asked so sweetly. 

At least she wasn't dumb enough to get in the hole on her own. His brother and a few of Dean's friends had helped with that. 

And now she was stuck buried chin deep in the sand. But maybe there was some hope. “Ruby!”

Ruby stopped and looked down. “Lilith?”

“The Winchesters got to me. I don't have my powers, but together, we can get back at them. I just need some help out of this hole. It'll be like the old days.”

Ruby considered this a moment and smiled. “Sure. I'll help.” She knelt down and built a mermaid body out of sand to go with Lilith's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
